Samantha's Battle
by Kainsword17
Summary: Samantha has been targeted by a pack of alien monsters, so she turns to Ikki and Medabee for help, and confesses that she has a crush of Ikki (SamanthaXIkki)
1. Enter The Shadowkan

**SAMANTHA'S BATTLE:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and the rights to this fanfic.

Author's Note: This is my first fan-Fiction. Please be considerate that this is the my first time so if it's not that good

Chapter-1: Enter the Shadowkan.

On the outskirts of Tokyo, in the forest, a dark, evil looking building appears out of nowhere. In a huge hall room, on a throne made out of human bones and skulls, sat the most evil being in the galaxy. His name is Monster Lord, lord and master of the "Shadowkan", a race of shadow-creatures that take the form of monsters in the human world.

"Florascorpius, Batterax, Blocker, Firebug, Defector, I summon you…Get your mutant BUTT'S in here", Shouted Monster Lord, then all of a sudden, five monsters appeared from the shadows.

"We are here as commanded," said Batterax (a cyborg-reptile with two black claws on his shoulders). "Yeah, What's the Program Boss?" asked Blocker (a white-robot with a sword for one arm, a laser machine-gun for the other, and a giant claw for a head). "Do you have to be sssso load ssssir?" hissed Florascorpius (a mutant hybrid of a black-scorpion and a palm-tree). "This better be good, boss" complained Defector (a robot with a damaged brain-system). "Pipe down who guys… So, what's the skinny boss?" said Firebug (a fire breathing insect monster).

"Gentlemen, I had found the final piece of my grand master plan to take over the human world" boosted Monster Lord as he got up from his throne. "I had just stumbled upon a young human with a "RARE MEDAL", Those Rubberrobo idiots wouldn't know how to use a RARE MEDAL properly, but I do boys. Of course, She doe's not even know that she has one yet" he said. "You mean a GIRL has a RARE MEDAL?" said Blocker in amazement. "Yes"-said Monster Lord. With that, he reached into his white jacket and put out a photograph. He then showed the photo to his minions. "Who'sss ssshe? Ssshe'sss kind of cute" asked Florascorpius. "Her name is Samantha, and the Medabot's name is Peppercat. Your mission is to capture them both, and bring them to me unharmed. You can destroy anyone who interferes with you, NOW GO!" Said Monster Lord giving his monsters their mission. "You Got it Boss" said Firebug. "Consssider it done" confirmed Florascorpius, and then the five monsters disappeared into the shadows again. "Soon Samantha, both your RARE MEDAL…and your soul will be mine. Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Monster Lord laughed, as his evil plan is now underway. His evil laugh echoed throughout the building and in the forest, with the blood-red moon in the sky.

End of Chapter-1: 


	2. Let the Hunt Begin

Chapter-2: Let The Hunt Begin

The next day, Samantha was walking home with Peppercat. Spike and Sloan had already gone home. Peppercat noticed that her Medafighter look rather down. "What's wrong Boss?" Peppercat asked. "Oh, nothing at all. Iam just fine." Said Samantha. In fact, she was thinking about someone, which made her blush. "Boss has been acting very strange lately, ever since she started hanging out with Ikki." Peppercat thought to herself. Samantha had just decided to stop making fun of Ikki, so they started hanging out, and then she developed a crush on him. "Hey, come on Peppercat, let's get home before mom freaks." Said Samantha as she was trying to make it home.

At that moment, a figure wearing a black-cape appeared in front of them. "Are you, SSSamantha." asked the stranger. "Yep, Who wants to know Pal." she replied. "SSSo, I found you at Lassst." The figure said as he threw off his cape. Both of the girls stared in horror. It was Florascorpius, one of the monsters said to capture them. "Iam Florascorpiusss, and Iam here to challenge you to battle." Said the mutant. "We don't have time to play with you right now". Samantha said, as she wanted to get home in time for dinner. "Well, I'll jussst make sssome time" said Florascorpius as he charged and rammed Peppercat into a wall.

"PEPPERCAT!!!" screamed Samantha. "Don't worry boss, Iam fine" said Peppercat as she got herself back up. "OK you freak. You want a fight, you got it. Peppercat, get ready"! Said Samantha accepting the challenge. "Bring it on!" said Florascorpius. Peppercat charged at the mutant and jumped on his head. Then the monster swung his head around and threw the cat-like Medabot off of his head. But before she landed, Florascorpius grabbed her with one of his claws and pinned her to the ground. "I can't move. He's too strong!!" said Peppercat as she tried to get out of the monster's strong grip. "Peppercat, NO" Samantha cried as she can only watch helplessly as her best-friend is getting crushed. "I GOT THE MEDABOT PINNED DOWN, YOU GUYS CAPTURE THE GIRL!" Yelled Florascorpius. All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble and crack. "Now what?" wondered Samantha? Then from out of the ground, Batterax, Blocker, Firebug and Defector rose up and court Samantha off guard. "Surprise!" said Firebug, as the other four monsters were closing in. "Oh No, What am I going to do, Peppercat's down, and no one's around to help me, Iam Finished!" Samantha thought to herself with tears pouring down her face. Then All of a sudden, two voices can out of nowhere. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!" said the first voice. "YOU HEARD HIM FREAKS, BACK OFF" said the second voice. Then Samantha turned around at saw Ikki and Medabee standing in front of them. "IKKI" said Samantha in a happy sounding voice. "Who the Hell are you?" asked Batterax. Then Ikki replied, "The Name's Ikki, and that's my Girlfriend your messing with"…

End of Chapter-2: 


	3. Ikki vs Batterax

Chapter-3: Ikki vs. Batterax

Samantha couldn't believe her ears. Ikki knew she had a crush on him, and this fact made her smile and blush. "You little punk, how dare you interfere? We don't have time to deal with you right now" said Batterax as he turned his back on Ikki. "Hello, Batterax, The boss said we can destroy anyone who DOES interfere!" Said Blocker correcting his comrade. "Oh yeah, I forgot" said Batterax scratching his head. "Are you guys ok?" asked Medabee. Samantha runs up to Ikki and gives him a warm hug. "Iam so glad you're here, these monsters just came out of nowhere and attacked us," said Samantha. Then she decided to tell him something she should have done before. "Uh, Ikki, I always wanted to tell you something, well you see… I love you," confessed Samantha. Then Ikki replied, "Well Sam, you see… I love you too'" and with that they shared their first passionate kiss. "Awwwww", said both Medabee and Peppercat.

"HEY, YOU TWO, We are trying to capture the girl for MONSTER LORD here" yelled Batterax. "Monster Lord? So that's who your working for" Said Ikki. Medabee then fired a laser shot at Florascorpius' claw, which got Peppercat out of his grip. "YOU LITTLE TRASSSHCAN" yelled the mutant. "Easy bug boy, I'll handle this little brat" Said Batterax as he sizes himself for battle. "You want a piece of me, well here Iam you walking handbag" Said Medabee as he gets ready to face the reptilian cyborg. Then Batterax began his attack. He tried to punch Medabee several times, but the yellow medabot was too quick for him. "Keep it up Medabee, that monster may be bigger then you, but he's way too slow to attack you," commented Ikki as he, Samantha and Peppercat watched Medabee battle the alien. "Batterax, I think it's time for you to break out your best move" yelled Blocker. "Ok, you got it. Now kid, prepare to face my most powerful attack" yelled Batterax as he sets himself up. "What the heck is he doing?" asked Samantha. Before they knew it, Batterax's giant black-claws produced a ball of blood red energy. "Try this on for size, CARNIVORE CANNON" yelled Batterax as he fired a powerful laser beam, it hit Medabee but he blocked the blast, but he won't be able to block it for long. "Oh oh, Iam in trouble" said Medabee. "MEDABEE!" yelled Peppercat. Then all of a sudden, she started to glow. "Peppercat? What's wrong?" asked Samantha. Then Ikki knew what was going on. "Peppercat… has the MEDAFORCE" said Ikki. "The MEDAFORCE? All right, use the Medaforce now Peppercat" Commanded Samantha to Peppercat. "You got it boss, MEDAFORCE!!!!" yelled Peppercat as she fired a yellow blast of energy at Batterax and the blast countered out the blast from the Carnivore Cannon. "Oh Oh" said Batterax as the blast hit him then he exploded. The other monsters were shocked at what just happened. When the dust settled, all that was left of Batterax was his head.

End of Chapter-3:


	4. Enter Hachi

Chapter4: Enter Hachi

Meanwhile back at the Shadowkan base, Monster Lord was watching the battle, and was shocked to see one of the warriors destroyed. "That's Impossible, one of my boys got wasted"! Said Monster Lord. "But, then again, it is as I expected, Samantha doe's have a Rare Medal" he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden a voice can out of nowhere. "Perhaps, I get take care of this problem for you master," said the voice. "Ah, Hachi. I knew it was you. Come out my boy"! Said Monster Lord. Then suddenly, an insect-like monster with giant claws on his shoulders appeared before his master. "Iam here, as ordered my lord. What is my mission?" Asked Hachi. "Bring me that girl, Samantha and her little robot pet, Peppercat. I know that you have the skills to complete this task for me", commented Monster Lord, putting his trust in the insectoid warrior. "It shall be done" Hachi said as he disappeared.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield, the other monsters were still in shock after what had happened to Batterax. "You little brat! You are going to pay for that!" angrily said Firebug as he prepares to attack. "Bring it on, bug-eyes", said Medabee. But as soon as Firebug can attack, a figure appears in between the two fighters. It was Hachi. "W, Who are you?" asked Samantha as she was clinging tightly on Ikki's arm. "Yeah, that what I like to know", said Ikki. "Iam Hachi, Shadowkan Elite and master Monster Lord's most powerful enforcer. And Iam here to capture the girl and her Medabot" boasted Hachi. Samantha was shaking scared. "IF you want Samantha, You'll have to go through us first you freak", shouted Ikki and Medabee, ready to fight the monster. "If you insisted", calmly said Hachi as he sizes himself for battle. All of a sudden, Hachi charged at Medabee and punched him in the chest. The punch was so strong; almost all of his Medaparts ceased function. "MEDABEE" yelled Ikki. "Man, this guy is much stronger then that other monster" said Peppercat. Then Hachi just stood there, turned his head around and looked at Samantha. "Come with us now child, and you won't get hurt", said Hachi. Samantha was still scared of this alien creature. Hachi then begins to walk towards her. Then with what's left of his power Medabee begins to glow. "Huh, What's this?" said the insect monster. "ALL RIGHT! The Medaforce", said Ikki happily. "What, I thought only the girl had the Medaforce", wondered Hachi as his stood in shock. "Dude…I rock"! said Medabee as he gets ready to fire his most powerful attack. "MEDAFORCE!" Medabee yelled as his fired a blast of energy at his opponent. But Hachi was prepared; his shadow began to move by itself. "What the heck?" thought Samantha? "SHADOW SHEILD!" yelled Hachi as his shadow formed a shield to protect himself from the attack. "NO WAY!" Said Ikki, Samantha, Peppercat and Medabee in shock. Then Hachi said something very chilling. "Now Medabee, BEHOLD THE POWER OF A SHADOWKAN ELITE!"

End of Chapter4:


End file.
